


The Goshtly Love

by melaniepattinson



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melaniepattinson/pseuds/melaniepattinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella découvre un jour qu'elle à un don exceptionnelle elle peut voir des fantômes ainsi que leur parler et aussi les toucher chose inhabituelle qui n'existe ni dans les films, ni dans les livres . Elle est la seule et l'unique personne a pouvoir communiqué avec eux. Un jour elle sera confrontée à une terrible mission, ramener les fantômes d'Edward et d'Emmett Cullen à la vie, les frères Cullen doivent revenir dans leurs envelloppe charnel, mais comment Bella va-t-elle pouvoir menée sa mission a bien ? Avant de les ramener à la vie, Emmett et Edward vont devoir découvrir pourquoi sont-ils devenus des fantômes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey les filles :),

Je vous livre une de mes autres FF en espérant que sa vous plaise :). Toujours.

J'en dit pas plus et je vous laisse lire

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Chapitre 1 : Normal ou paranormal ?

 

 

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, enfin plutôt Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella. Je suis physiquement comme les autres jeunes filles de mon âge, j'ai 25 ans, belle... Mais je ne suis pas comme elles intérieurement. J'ai un don je peux voir des fantômes, mais pas que. Eh non je ne suis pas folle, je ne suis pas schizo, je vais très bien je vous rassure. J'ai eu cadeau de ce petit don grâce à la chère famille de mon père. Comment il appelle ça... Ah oui! « C'est un cadeau de famille Bella fais en bonne usage ». Un cadeau, tu parles ! Bien sur lui il est tranquille.

C'est la gentille Bella qui a pris la relève donc lui peut dormir tranquille, il ne se fait pas emmerder par des fantômes qui lui cassent la vaisselle. Ou qui viennent vous chatouiller les pieds en pleine nuit. CE DON EST UN CAUCHEMARD. Mais aujourd'hui ça va, plus de fantômes à l'horizon depuis plus de trois mois. La vie est belle enfin ça c'est ce que je pensais ce matin en me réveillant.

Enfin je suis tranquille, pas d'emmerdeurs à l'horizon qui a loupé la lumière blanche ou qui c'est suicider car sa vie est horrible et la mienne alors? Mon cher père Charlie est un amour que demander de mieux que de passer pour une folle dans la rue car un crétin de fantôme brûle un immeuble. Tout ça parce que MONSIEUR est en colère et que je lui cris dessus. Sinon y'a deux classe de fantômes : les Emmerdeurs et les Sympas. Je suis plus compréhensives avec les gentils fantômes, ceux-là sont mes amis eux après tout j'aime faire la fête avec eux ? Vous ne me croyez pas, ben figurez-vous que moi non plus.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains (ou plutôt à deux pieds). Avant même de pouvoir mettre un pied par terre je me retrouvais au pied du lit.

\- Putain encore une mauvaise journée qui commence ! Criais-je je ne savais pas encore a quel point

Je me remis sur pieds et allais prendre ma douche bien chaude pour détendre mes muscles de bon matin. Armée de mon shampoing à base de freesias et de mon gel douche aux même senteurs (Non je n'aime pas les Freesias! Qu'elle idée). Je pouvais enfin me détendre dans ... finalement j'opté pour le bain ! Encore un jour de plus ou je suis en retard, c'est sur Carlisle va me tuer.

Je finis par me sécher et mis mon leggins avec ma tunique rouge et blanche. Je laissais mes cheveux glisser le long de mon dos. En route pour la cuisine. Je mis la cafetière en route, un expresso de bon matin y'a que ça qui vous réveille, ensuite un bon gros pain au chocolat (Miam Miam) et en route pour l'hôpital. Je me garais devant ma place de parking réservée par Carlisle, je filais en direction du service psychiatrie. Je m'installais dans le bureau de mon ami puis ne le voyant pas arrivé je me permis de regardais son agenda: journée bondée. Je vis la liste impressionnant de patient qu'il avait aujourd'hui enfin plutôt comme toujours. Adultes, enfants, ados, personnes âgés... Je décida d'aller voir a la cafétéria souvent il m'a fait le coup viens a mon bureau alors que lui t'attends bien sagement a la cafétéria en trin de boire son bon café bien chaud. Je longeais les couloirs de cette énorme hôpital, mais rien, je vis quelques collègue de Carlisle mais ils na savaient pas ou il pouvait bien être, mais c'est pas possible de se perdre comme sa dans un hôpital j'aurais du emmener mon bidule d'haut parleur qu'il ont tous dans les manifestation "Je demande CARLISLE CULLEN, CARLISLE CULLEN merci" Bon ma dernière solution je l'appelle et si j'y arrive pas j'appellerais sa femme Esmée, je compose le numéro sa commence a sonnez et pafff la messagerie bon au point au j'en suis : CARLISLE CULLEN je te jure tu va avoir de sérieux problème, je te cherche de partout dans ce putain d’hôpital de merde .... ET je parle comme je veux tu me fais le même coup a chaque fois. je raccrochais pour ensuite appelé sa femme mais exactement la même chose. OK J'ABANDONNE quoi que Ça devient vraiment inquiétant, ça me fais peur et s'il leurs étaient arrivés quelque chose. finalement je partie voir les enfants malade comme je le fessai souvent après tout je veux devenir médecin et j'adore les enfants, vers midi je partis en direction du bureau de Carlisle. Je tapais à la porte et entendu un vague entré, là le tableau qu'Esmé et Carlisle me montraient me déchirait le cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ... qui se ... passe? Hésitais-je

\- Oh Bella. Commença Esmé

Elle me prit dans ses bras, je la laissais pleurer en essayant de la réconforter.

\- C'est ... c'est Edward et Emmett ... Ils ont ... Oh mon dieu mes petits bébés, pleurait-elle

\- C'est Edward et Emmett, Bella ils ont eu un accident et les médecins ont dus les placer dans un coma artificiel pour soigner leurs blessures. On ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'ils vont se réveiller ma chérie. Me confia Carlisle

\- Je ... Je suis désolée, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous n'hésitez pas surtout, à n'importe qu'elle heure de la journée ou de la nuit. Leur confiais-je

\- Oh Bella ma chérie, si tu savais comment ça nous fait plaisir. Ne t'inquiète pas si on a besoin de toi on t'appellera. Me répondis Esmé

\- Merci Esmé, tenez moi au courant pour l'état de santé des garçons. Comment vont Rosalie et Alice ?

\- Elles sont avec eux en ce moment même Rose est complètement dévasté elle a peur pour Emmett mais pour Edward aussi Olalala en plus il ne lui faut pas sa pour elle et pour le bébé, s’affola Esmé

-Ne t’inquiète pas Esmé je suis convaincu que tout va bien se passé, aprés tout ce qu'ils ont traversé c'est deux la. Et Carlisle prenait des congés sa vous feras du bien si non vous allez en être malade a tous vouloir contrôlé on se fais souvent avoir

\- Tu as raison Bella je vais appelé Angéla pour qu'elle demande au docteur Dereck de prendre mes visites

Il appela Angéla pendant que je resté au coté d'Esmé :  
\- ...

\- Coucou Angie, alors je t'appelle pour t'informer que pendant la semaine qui va suivre tu vas devoir passé toutes mes consultations au docteur Dereck

-....

\- Oui tu as tout compris tu lui envoi la première patiente quand elle seras la

\- ...

\- Merci Angie.

Je vis Carlisle rigolé, je crois qu'il est vraiment trop stressé !!!

\- Je dirais bonne chance Dereck, rigola Carlisle même si ses fils étaient toujours dans ses pensées

\- Pourquoi c'est qui la première ?, le questionnais-je

\- Jessica Stanley

\- Oh le pauvre il va vraiment en bavé quoi que il a de la chance c'est le seul jeune hommes qu'elle veux se faire et c'est pas moi qui l'invente c'est ce qu'elle a dit dans le couloir la dernière fois.

Les heures passés et je restais avec les Cullen, le docteur Dereck étaient venu me raconté sa visite avec Jessica j'en avais les larmes aux yeux tellement je m'imaginé les faits et gestes :

\- Entrez. Criais-je

\- Bonjour. Répondit Jessica de manière provocante en entrant dans mon bureau

\- Bonjour Jessica, je sais que ça va être difficile pour vous de vous confier à moi car je ne suis pas votre psychologue habituel mais le docteur Cullen ne peut pas assurer ces consultations pour raison familiale.

\- Oh dommage que Monsieur Cullen ne soit pas disponible je le trouve tellement sexy, mais vous vous l'êtes encore plus, jeune, beau, sexy, un corps de rêve

\- Heu ... Mmm... Oui pour son âge on va dire que c'est un homme qui a du charisme

\- Oh , moi je vous dis s'il n'y avait pas sa femme je me l'aurais fait et puis il est riche dans quelques années hop il clapse, à moi tout le pactole des Cullen. M'avoua-t-elle

\- Jessica vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? Carlisle est un homme marié encore vous voudrais un des fils Cullen j'comprendrais mais Carlisle, vous serrais prête à briser un couple qui est ensemble depuis plus de 40 ans?

\- Oui quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens toujours. Me répliqua-t-elle

\- Jessica vous avez beau être ma patiente je ne vous laisserais pas faire! Carlisle et Esmé sont comme mes parents alors avises toi de faire quelque chose contre eux et ça va très mal se passer. Faut que tu vous vous réveillé on est plus au lycée là on est dans la vrai vie et les Cullen sont le couple le plus beau que j'ai jamais vue. Alors tenez- vous loin d'eux. M'énervais-je

\- Oula c'est bon mais franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi plus d'une dizaine d'homme on portés plainte contre moi ?

\- Réfléchis bien Jessica, pourquoi sortais-tu avec eux ?

\- L'argent pourquoi ? Y'a rien mal à ça ! S'étonna-t-elle

\- Jessica on ne sort pas avec quelqu'un juste pour de l'argent enfin. On sort avec une personne car ... Car on aime cette personne on ne peut pas vivre sans lui, tu as des étincelle dans les yeux et ...

\- Bah justement je sortais avec eux car sans eux je n'étais rien ... Sans leur argent j'étais rien !

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Soufflais-je

\- Et puis je vais passer en jugement ces salopards ils vont me le payer et puis si ça se trouve je vais finir en hôpital psychiatrique.

\- Il faut juste que tu comprenne que les sommes ne sont pas ... Qu'es que vous faites revenez vous assoires

Elle fis le tour du bureau, et je mis derrière mon fauteuil non pitié pas sa. Elle avais fais glisser sa main droite le long de mon torse et en avait déboutonner les boutons de ma chemises.

Sa se transformer en cauchemars, je me levais et lui intimais de partir mais non elle en avais décidé autrement elle se mordilla la lèvre et caressa de sa main gauche mon entre-jambes bon la stop je la repoussa pris ses affaires que je lui donna et lui ouvrir en la foutant dehors.

J'allais dans la chambre des frères Cullens, et les regarda c'est comme si ils dormaient on aurait put imaginé qu'il allaient se réveiller et crier : ON VOUS AS EU !!!. Je n'avais jamais vus Edward avant aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais le temps ou l'envie ? Peut être, de venir voir ses parents alors que j'étais la. Mais je le trouvais magnifique, avec ses cheveux cuivrés, et ce visages d'anges difficile de pensé qu'il était dans le coma je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais mon coeur se comprimé d'accord faut que je sorte d'ici le plus vite possible , je préviens Carlisle et Esmé que je rentré car je me sentais fatigué.

Une fois chez moi je me posais dans ma cuisine sur un tabouret, mais qu'es qui m'a prit de partir comme sa ? Quoi d'accord Edward est mignon mais ok ok oui il est sexy mais c'est un homme comme tout les autres y'a pas de quoi en faire un drame franchement.

Je décidais qu'il était temps de me détendre un peu je décida de prendre un bon bain chaud avec tout plein de mousse (je suis une gamine oui je sais), avec des bougies parfumé et une bonne musique; tout pour me détendre. Je me déshabiller, puis me glissa dans ma baignoire qu'es que sa peut faire du bien un bon bain bien chaud.

*Une vraie gamine *

La ferme foutue conscience je ne VEUX pas t'entendre compris ?

*Oui Chef *

Ah ce que c'est bien, pas de fantômes à l'horizon. Je suis détendue et complétement seule, le paradis sur terre. Quand je repense a Esmé et Carlisle quand même les pauvres sa doit pas être facile de voir ses enfants dans un lit d'hôpital et en plus de sa dans le coma, si sa m'arriver je suis sur que je ne tiendrais pas le coup, sa me tuerais de voir mes enfants dans le même état qu'eux ...

\- Et Em' t'as vue la putain de femme dans le bain ? Elle est sacrément bandante

\- EDWARD ! T'es pas possible on matte pas les femmes nues dans un bain surtout !

\- On s'en fou elle nous voit pas viens, ça restera entre nous Rose ne le saura pas !

Je relevais la tête, non c'est pas possible mais j'étais bien toute seule sans ennuie a l'horizon, que je pouvais me détendre et regardé ensuite un bon film devant la télé.

Qu'est-ce que je disais au juste sur les fantômes ? Aucun à l'horizon tu parles !

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et voila, vous en avez penser quoi ?

 

Robbisous

Mélanie Pattinson


	2. Edward & Emmett

Chapitre 2 : Edward & Emmett

Qu'est-ce que je disais au juste sur les fantômes ? Aucun à l'horizon ? Tu parles !

\- Bon vous deux, dehors ! Vous savez ce que c'est que l'intimité ? Apparemment non et ne faites pas cette tête, oui je vous vois ! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je peux même pas vous expliquer! Sortez de ma salle de bain !, criais-je.

\- Putain mais quel caractère de merde cette nana ! Cria le fantôme à la chevelure en bataille.

Non mais il se prend pour qui lui ? Monsieur j'ai les cheveux en bataille et je me prends pour ce que je suis pas. Manque plus que les lunettes de soleil, un marcel blanc, un jean's et une veste en cuir puis j'ai un bad boy devant moi.

Malgré ce que je venais de leur crier ils restèrent là tous les deux, sans osez bouger. Mais c'est pas vrai, il faut encore que ça soit moi qui les bouge ?

\- DEGAGEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurlais-je

Ils ronchonnèrent mais finirent tout de même par fois fait, j'attrapai ma serviette et sortai de mon bain. Je me séchai les cheveux et pris mon pyjama, très sexy soit dit en passant : un short et un large tee-shirt. Direction le salon pour parler avec les deux rigolos.

En arrivant dans le salon je les trouvais là, en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo. C'est pas vrai les mecs, désespérant. L'autre, le brun était en train de me défoncer la manette de ma Xbox. Non mais aucune délicatesse de nos jours, ça va pas se passer comme ça ! Je m'avançai et me plantai devant eux de sorte à leurs cacher l'écran de la télévision. Mains sur les hanches,je les regardai tour à tour méchamment. S'ils croient que je vais les laisser tranquillement jouer à ma console et me mettre mon salon en dépotoir, ils rêvent ! J'avoue que je ne suis pas une fée du logis mais après avoir tout nettoyer ce Week-end, si une seule personne met le basard je risque de fortement me mettre en rogne.

\- Alors écoutez-moi bien tous les deux ! Tout d'abord, on arrête cette console tout de suite et on va parler parce-que franchement je n'ai pas du tout envie de passer mon temps à vous aider pour rien, j'espère que c'est bien clair, les menaçais-je.

\- Quoi? Mais nous aidé en quoi?, me demanda monsieur-cheveux-en-batailles.

\- Déjà, vous allez me dire comment vous vous appelez et en gros votre vie, ça va m'aider à comprendre.

\- Alors moi c'est Emmett Cullen 28 ans, marié avec Rosalie Hale. J'habite dans le centre de New- York et je suis entraineur de Football américain et puis voilà. Me révéla-t-il.

HOP HOP HOP on s'arrête tout de suite. Il a bien dit : Cullen ? Ils sont pas sérieux là ?

\- Alors moi c'est Edward Cullen, frère de Emmett et Alice Cullen, j'ai 25 ans, je suis médecin en pédiatrie, enfin j'étais, je suis un éternel tombeur et mes parents sont Esmée et Carlisle Cullen...

Et bien si, il l'a dit !

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est vous les fils de Carlisle et Esmée ? Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est vous qui êtes dans le coma alors, comment je vais leurs dire moi ? Je trouverai bien quelque chose, me parlais-je

\- Quoi ? Attends tu connais nos parents ? me demanda Emmett.

\- Oui vos parents sont des amis et sont comme mes parents.

\- J'y crois pas, t'es sûre que t'es normale toi? Me demanda Edward.

\- Oui je suis normale, c'est pas parce-que je vois des fantômes que je suis folle, lui répondis-je.

C'est alors que le téléphone sonna. J'espérais que ça ne soit pas Carlisle ou Esmée, il faut d'abord que je parle avec leurs fils et je n'ai pas le temps du tout. Je me dirigeais vers le téléphone et répondis :

\- Allô? demandais-je

\- Allô Bella ? C'est Carlisle, je suis devant chez toi avec Esmée, on a juste besoin de parler avec quelqu'un, m'avoua- t-il.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Carlisle, j'arrive tout de suite. Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher.

J'allais me diriger vers la porte quand Edward se planta devant moi :

\- Alors comme ça tu tutoies mes parents ?

\- Edward, ça fait sept ans que je les connais, alors oui je les tutoie. Pourquoi ? Ca te pose un problème peut-être? M'énervais-je.

\- Oh, juste je me demandais pourquoi on ne s'était jamais rencontré alors ?

\- Car un certain Edward n'était pas disponible et Emmett trop occupé avec ses entrainements, ce qui a blessé vos parents plus qu'autre chose ! Alors quand vous vous réveillerez, je voudrai au moins que vous preniez le temps pour vos parents, comme ils l'ont fait avec vous deux. Ils ont passé du temps pour vous élever. Ils ne voudraient pas que leurs fils terminent comme ils vous voient actuellement. Comme un séducteur qui change de femme tant qu'il peut ou encore un autre qui ne pense qu'à son travail et moins à sa famille ou à sa femme.

\- Je ... Euh, bafouilla-t-il

\- Sur ce, je dois passer alors pousse-toi, lui répondis-je en le poussant.

Je poussais Edward assez violemment, il m'a vraiment énervé. Il se prend pour qui, il a toujours ignoré ce que ses parents lui ont dit et maintenant il vient faire son jaloux parce-que je connais ses parents ? Qu'il aille au diable ! Je filais le plus vite possible vers la porte où je retrouvais Esmée en pleur dans les bras de Carlisle. Je les fis entrer et aller dans le salon où Esmée me tomba dans les bras.

\- Oh Bella, j'ai tellement peur de les perdre tu sais, ils n'ont pas toujours été parfait mais ce sont mes enfants et je ne veux pas les perdre, je les aime tellement tu sais, m'avoua-t-elle

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Esmée, ils vont s'en sortir, je te le garantie.

\- Dis-moi ma chérie que tu les vois, je t'en prie, je voudrai tellement qu'ils soient là, me pria t-elle.

\- Je suis désolée Esmée mais non, je ne les vois pas, lui mentis-je.

\- Quoi ? Mais t'as pas le droit de lui mentir, ils sont censés être tes amis, me cria Edward.

\- Bella j'ai tellement peur, comment je vais faire moi si je les perds ? Et puis je voulais tellement te présenter Edward, tu sais, vous vous seriez sans doute bien entendus, vous avez énormément de points communs. Et puis j'aurai aimé qu'Edward tombe amoureux de toi. Tu sais, il est quelqu'un de bien même s'il s'est un peu détourné du droit chemin. Comme tu sais il y eu beaucoup de filles dans sa vie mais je suis certaine qu'avec toi il aurait changé.

\- Esmée mon amour, calmes-toi, on ne va pas les perdre et Bella fera sa connaissance ne t'en fais pas,la rassura Carlisle.

\- Carlisle a raison, je te promets Esmée que quand Edward sera réveillé je ferai sa connaissance, lui dis-je en regardant Edward.

\- Putain Bella, dis-lui qu'on est là je t'en prie, me supplia Edward.

\- Edward la ferme ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle leurs dise, je ne veux pas faire encore plus de peine à maman. Alors ferme ta gueule t'as compris ? Tu me gonfles !

\- Bien sur, si je dois faire connaissance avec Edward il va m'énerver. S'il n'arrête pas de prendre les femmes pour des objets ou qu'il n'est pas plus respectueux avec elles..., rigolais-je.

Edward me regarda de travers et me tira la langue. En plus c'est la vérité, s'il ne change pas je n'aurai aucune envie de faire connaissance avec lui. Et puis, me tirer la langue c'est très mature je trouve. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit déjà sur les mecs? Ha oui, ils ne grandissent que vers quarante ans ?

\- Hey ! Mais...la naine, elle est gonflée ! Tu dis ça car t'es frustrée hein? Avoue-le!, me nargua Edward.

Nous discutions encore un moment, par moment je lançais des regards noirs à Edward du fait de ses répliques dérangeantes et immatures, puis ils décidèrent de rentrer étant donné qu'il se faisait tard.

Je m'installai sur le canapé à coté d'Edward tandis que Emmett était sur le fauteuil à coté :

\- Hey frérot, t'es sûr que ça va ? questionna Edward.

\- Mouais, si on veut. Je m'en veux de faire de la peine aux parents, ce n'est pas souvent qu'on les voit dans cet état, surtout maman.

Nous nous étions dirigés vers la chambre. Moi en position semi-allongée, mon dos calé contre le haut de mon lit, les jambes croisées.

\- Dit Bella, comment ça ce fait que tu puisses voir les fantômes ? demanda Edward.

\- C'est une longue histoire Edward, il n'y a pas que moi qui voit les fantômes tu sais. Il y a toute la famille de mon père depuis des années, je crois depuis 1908 à peu près, à cause d'une malédiction. Une femme de notre famille, Mélinda je crois, a essayé de faire une sorte de rituel, c'était une sorcière, enfin c'est ce qu'on dit. Elle a essayé d'invoquer des esprits mais ça a mal tourné et normalement la malédiction peut être annulée, je sais pas comment, puis ça doit être une rumeur rien de plus, moi j'y crois pas trop mais bon je m'y fais,leur racontais-je.

\- WAOUH, t'es sérieuse là ? me questionna Edward.

\- Et ohé Mister Sexy (N/A : Clin d'œil à Louna =))(n/b : mdr elle va pas s'en remettre) je suis complétement sérieuse.

\- ... Attends tu viens de m'appeler Mister sexy ?

\- Oui mon sucre d'orge ! Rigolais-je

\- Oh c'est ça, fou toi de moi toi, tu tiens pas à ta vie, me dit-il.

\- Bon, moi je vais vous laissez les amoureux, j'vais me promener, nous lança Emmett

\- Espèce de lâche! lui cria Edward.

\- C'est ça, bon, amusez-vous bien tout les deux, bonne nuit Bella, nous dit Emmett.

\- Emmett tu vas où?, lui demanda Edward.

\- Je vais réfléchir à certaines chose. A plus tard.

Il partit en nous laissant là tous seuls tous les deux, dans un silence total. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, puis Edward finit par le rompre :

\- Je crois que Emmett ne va pas bien du tout c'est mon frère Bella, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, me révéla Edward.

\- Laisse-le seul, il en a besoin, il doit surement réfléchir.

\- Oui mais je sais pas, ça fait bizarre quand même. Pourquoi en ayant eu cet accident on est des fantômes ou des âmes errantes ? Je sais pas trop ce qu'on est vraiment. Tu penses qu'on va se réveiller un jour?, me demanda t-il

\- Oui, je pense que vous vous réveillerez. Vous pouvez pas mourir et je veux pas Edward, je veux que vous viviez, peut importe ce qui se passe et pourquoi vous êtes des fantômes. Ca je ne sais même pas, normalement vous auriez du être juste dans le coma, vous réveiller et tout le monde est content mais non pourquoi il a fallu que tout ne soit pas si simple ?, terminais-je pour moi même.

\- Bella tu apprendras qu'avec nous les Cullens, rien n'est habituel, il faut toujours que quelque chose cloche. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, que tu vas nous aider et je veux rendre mes parents heureux et fiers de moi, en changeant, m'appris Edward/

Il vient à mes cotés sur le lit, me regarda dans les yeux et me dit :

\- Tu sais que depuis plus de deux ans, ma mère n'a pas était fière de moi, elle s'inquiète constamment, de mon mode de vie et tout. Je sais que je ne suis pas le fils qu'elle aurait voulu que je sois mais je veux qu'elle soit heureuse et fière de moi. Tu sais Bella, je veux changer ma vie et rendre mes parents fiers de leurs fils. Leurs montrer que leur éducation n'a pas été vaine.

\- Edward rien qu'en disant ça tu as compris certaines choses, mais pas totalement, lui répondis-je.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et voila pour le chapitre deux, dites moi vos impréssions.

 

Robbisous

 

Mélanie Pattinson


End file.
